bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Mamimi
Mamimi is a shaman of some kind, primarily using an ability known as Soul Greens and a Spirit Ally named Morphine. She has not made any threatening actions against the "protagonist group", but the side she stands on is still completely unclear. It is also possible that Mamimi is entirely neutral. Personality Quiet, calm, and a bit eccentric, Mamimi seems to be a "go with the flow" type of person. While she's shown herself intelligent and capable of handling herself in battle, Mamimi possesses a certain benign vapidness that gives the impression of ignorance. Also, it seems that she could be a Shotacon, based on the manga she was seen reading. History In an odd sort of entrance, Mamimi first appeared by simply sitting down on a bench next to Dorothy Wayneright, introducing herself, and proceeding to play a video game. After protecting Dorothy and others in the group from some thugs who intended to sell Dorothy for money, the group has generally accepted Mamimi as an ally - For the time being. Later, when Dorothy was afflicted by some kind of terrible headache and visions, Mamimi used her Spirit Ally Morphine to alleviate the pain. Soon after, the revelation of Chrome Dokuro being a Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia, for some reason, left the eyepatch-wearing girl so distressed that it required Morphine once again to calm her. Mamimi was inactive for most of the battle with Grudge due to the nature of Morphine's OverSoul, but managed to deliver the finishing blow. This then allowed the just-arrived Zev Raregroove to use a mantra that freed the oppressed Elemental's spirit from being controlled. After the introduction of Zev's sister, Mamimi and many other characters visited a restaurant. Soon following this, she and Nefelpitou went to spy on Zev and others training, where they were caught by Sagihime Raregroove following Namah's training. After this, Mamimi engaged in a sparring match with Moss after being introduced to her by Namah. Following any number of unknowable misadventures, Mamimi and the group ended up on Kalta Thaea. While messing around on the planet's surface with Ryoko and Dorothy, an escape pod crashed. Mamimi managed to soothe the distressed occupant, and stayed with him whilst Ryoko fought the Vrishkans chasing his friends and himself. Currently, Mamimi is aboard the Bebop II. After interactions with Spike Spiegel and receiving a package from Faye upon their return, Mamimi ended up speaking to the spy impersonating soldiers aboard the ship. Following him to a cargo room, she witnessed the murder of Commander Focker and engaged in battle with the shapeshifting spy. With the help of Luis Grant, Mamimi defeated the spy - revealed to be Envy the Jealous - and forced him to retreat. Notable Items Slingshot: Mamimi primarily uses this slingshot to launch her Burst Greens. Pendulum: With a simple, yet elegant endpiece and a ring which holds it to Mamimi's middle finger. Its main use is a Medium for her Spirit Ally, Morphine. Bag: Resembling a messenger bag, it has the words NO FUTURE printed on the front. A side-pouch contains the Burst Greens which Mamimi fights with. Abilities Shamanism Spirit Perception: As a shaman, Mamimi is able to see and interact with spirits that would normally be outside the scope of mortal perception. Spirit Channeling: Using a medium, Mamimi is able to give spirits a physical form. She is skilled enough with this technique to form an OverSoul. Soul Greens Although the qualities are largely unknown, Soul Greens are apparently an art of shamanism in which the collective spirits of several plants are channeled into seeds as a medium. However, Nefelpitou has stated that Mamimi's style is somehow different from normal. Burst Greens Seemingly related to Soul Greens, Mamimi's Burst Greens work on a similar principle. Starting out as small, spherical green seeds, Mamimi primarily fires them via her slingshot. It is unknown what advantages or disadvantages that Burst Greens have to Soul Greens, if any. Vine Wall: Fired at the ground a few meters ahead of Mamimi, this Burst Green rapidly grows into several deep green, leafy vines which form into a wall. Highly durable, they seem to be mobile. Hungry Flower: Growing in mid-flight, this Burst Green becomes a large, magenta-colored flower with sharp teeth, trailing a few tendrils behind. Powerful enough to damage metal, this Burst Green's biting power is notably impressive. Unfortunately, it seems that it can only move via the initial launch. Smothering Fronds: Upon intercepting an enemy projectile, the seed unfurls into a thick mass of several rounded, semi-divided leaves which prevent it from reaching the target. Spirit Ally Morphine﻿ Type: '''Nature Spirit '''Class: ??? Medium: Pendulum Unique Abilities: Pain/Distress Alleviation Description: According to Mamimi, Morphine is a Nature Spirit from a field of poppy flowers. Other than that, not too much is known about her. The tiny fairy spirit communicates primarily through chirping noises, and seems to like it very much when Mamimi talks about her in a good light. Morphine doesn't like unhealthy activities, i.e., smoking cigarettes, and has shown herself to be very energetic. She is very attached to Mamimi, and detests anyone who would do her master harm. OverSouls: O.S.: El Dolor, Será Amado Type: Weapon Medium: Pendulum, Attached To Ring Description: '''Increased in size, the pendulum's end piece becomes much larger and sharper, and connects to a ring on Mamimi's finger via an extending cord of noticeably thicker width than the original chain. As well, the end of the pendulum gains a small cockpit for Morphine to pilot from. While it doesn't appear to possess much over all strength, its accuracy is impressive. Mamimi has said that the pendulum detects points where the enemy's spiritual energy coalesces, and pierces them for serious damage. Unfortunately, beings with an amorphous body composition possess constantly appearing, disappearing, and moving locations of focused energy, making it hard to pinpoint an effective target for attack. The Greens '''Type: Nature Spirits? Class: ??? Unique Abilities: Various OverSouls Description: By collecting the spirits of many, many plants, Mamimi has created a composite "Spirit Ally" which can dramatically alter and enhance plants via growing them out of Soul Green seeds. Trivia *The name, abilities, and status as a nature spirit of Mamimi's Spirit Ally reference the use of the opium poppy in making the pain relieving opiate morphine. *Morphine's first-revealed O.S.'s name means in Spanish, "The Hurt Shall Be Loved." Category:Unknown species Category:Shamanism Category:Characters controlled by Zev